Fuego
by NaYaTo
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Porque así, entre las sábanas y bajo su cuerpo, se sentía rodeado por las llamas. /NowaxHiro/LEMON/


**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos autores.

**Nota autora: **Hellow mina-san ^-^ Eumm… verán, cómo les explico xDUU Ya todos saben que soy una completa novata en esto de los lemons ._.Uu Pero bueno, ayer no sé por qué cuando me estaba lavando los dientes me llegó a la mente una escena bien hot de Junjou Egoist XD Y emm pues corrí al pc y comencé a escribir, y salió esto *w* No sé por qué, pero últimamente tengo demasiada inspiración con esta pareja xD ¡Viva la obsesión! *O*… En fin xD Ojalá y les guste; por favor, sean DUROS con sus críticas, porque de verdad quiero mejorar nOn Les mando besitos a todos, y pues… a leer x3

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Fuego**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

No sé cómo, ni en qué momento, terminé aquí. Entre las sábanas, bajo su cuerpo. Pero lo cierto es que no me sorprende… todo el tiempo es así. Desde que lo conocí, desde la primera vez siempre terminé rindiéndome ante sus palabras, sus caricias, su extrema delicadeza al tocarme, su ternura y sus pasionales palabras, el calor que su cuerpo despide, sus manos… todo me lleva a un estado de letargo máximo, donde ya no soy capaz de negarme o de resistirme. Mi mente, mi razón se desaparece, se va lejos, y sólo queda viva aquella placentera sensación de sus manos, sus cálidas manos sobre mi piel, sus susurros de amor en mi oído y la sensación de plenitud cada vez que estamos juntos.

-Nowaki… - Suspiro, mientras todo mi cuerpo ya desnudo es recorrido por sus hábiles y ahora expertas manos. Esas manos que yo conocí completamente vírgenes, inexpertas y que aún así me hacían llegar hasta lo más alto del cielo, como ahora mismo. Siento su agitada respiración -tanto como la mía- chocando contra mi pecho, mientras me da pequeños besos y mordiscos, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee por el placer y de mi garganta escapen profundos y largos gemidos, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece entre sus brazos. Es una sensación maravillosa, no sólo por lo excitante que es, sino porque en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando lo hacemos por la pura necesidad de sentirnos, nuestro amor queda de lado. Porque sus caricias no son lascivas ni violentas... Son amorosas, suaves, delicadas, haciendo que me sienta como en una nube entre sus brazos, con el pulso acelerado y aquella deliciosa calidez en cada rincón de mi lastimado corazón.

Esta vez su lengua hace acto de presencia, rozando uno de mis ya erectos pezones, arrancándome un fuerte gemido que sólo demuestra lo excitado que estoy. Pero ya no puedo controlarme más, no cuando siento su miembro rozando el mío, no cuando sus manos acarician de esa forma mis piernas, no cuando su lengua, su aliento y su piel chocan contra mi excitado cuerpo… no cuando deseo tanto ser completamente suyo una noche más.

-N-Nowaki… haz… hazlo ya…. – Susurro entrecortadamente mientras me sonrojo y desvío la mirada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Porque por más que desee sentirlo desesperadamente dentro de mí, jamás podría dejar de lado el poco orgullo que me queda en estas situaciones. Casi puedo ver su sonrisa, y siento sus labios, sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos.

-Como ordenes, Hiro-san… - Murmura sobre mi boca en una forma tan pasional que me hace suspirar como un tonto. Lentamente se separa de mí, para luego rozar delicadamente mis labios con sus dedos. Abro la boca, sonrojándome un poco y sintiendo cómo mi vista se nubla, dando paso a aquellos largos y grandes dedos. Al principio siempre soy algo tímido, pero en cuanto siento que algunos entrecortados jadeos escapan de sus labios al sentir mi lengua en sus dedos, no puedo evitar que sólo un poco de mi lado dominante salga, y comienzo a lamerlos con más avidez y atrevimiento, enroscándolos con mi lengua y disfrutando de la sensación de hormigueo en el estómago.

Pero cuando más ensimismado estoy en mi tarea, él retira sus dedos suavemente de mi boca. Abro los ojos y lo miro interrogante, pero él sólo me sonríe con picardía.

-Ya es suficiente, Hiro-san. - Murmura cerca de mi oído. – No quiero "terminar" ahora mismo… - Me sonrojo por el tono lujurioso en su voz y desvío la vista, temblando levemente al sentir la pasión de sus palabras.

-P-Pervertido… - Replico quedamente, cerrando mis ojos. Él sólo ríe mientras sus lubricados dedos descienden lentamente desde el inicio de mi cuello hasta mi estómago, haciéndome inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemir entrecortadamente por la placentera sensación, mientras lentamente reclino mis piernas, sintiendo cómo un fuerte sonrojo me inunda de pies a cabeza al saber de su descarada mirada puesta sobre todos mis movimientos. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso, y quizá una de las cosas más sucias que pudieran existir en toda mi lista de pecados, pero… ¿qué importa? Algo como esto… algo tan maravilloso como sentirlo en cada rincón de mi piel no puede ser malo…

Mis pensamientos se esfuman a un lugar muy lejano cuando siento sus dedos al inicio de mi entrada. No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso mientras me tenso un poco y dejo escapar un pequeño quejido de incomodidad. Y entonces otra vez la ternura de sus caricias; siento sus labios rozando suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras me susurra con amor:

-Relájate, Hiro-san… no pienso hacerte daño... – Lo sé. Es lo que más tengo claro de él, que jamás sería capaz de hacerme daño, que siempre me protegerá… Y comienzo a relajarme, respirando todo el aire que puedo y sintiendo poco a poco cómo sus dedos entran cada vez más en mi cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres sonoros gemidos escapan de mi garganta mientras me parece que la habitación se incendia, casi pudiendo sentir las llamas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Y él siempre es tan cuidadoso, siempre. Me prepara, aunque lo hayamos hecho infinidad de veces, siempre me prepara. Porque no quiere dañarme, porque me trata como su más valioso tesoro, porque para él yo soy todo, porque para él, "Hiro-san" es su Universo…

La sensación de sus dedos se va y yo lanzo un pequeño quejido como protesta, pero al darme cuenta me sonrojo demasiado y desvío la vista, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos. Diablos, qué vergüenza… Él ríe tiernamente mientras se acomoda en la cama y toma mis piernas mientras las acaricia lentamente, enrollándolas alrededor de su cintura.

-Calma, Hiro-san… ya viene lo mejor. – Me dice con un tono en extremo lujurioso. Me sonrojo aún más, tanto que estoy seguro de que parezco un tomate con patas, y tiemblo ligeramente.

-C-Cállate, mocoso engreído… - Rezongo terco como siempre, aunque sé que lo que más quiero en este momento es ser completamente de él, sentirlo de aquella manera tan delicada en la que él lo hace, sentirme suyo.

Y nuevamente las palabras, la razón, el orgullo y la vergüenza se van volando cuando siento la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Arqueo mi espalda y me retuerzo por el placer, apretando con fuerza la sábana bajo mis manos. Ya no me importa si me veo ridículo, o si esto está mal, o si toda la sociedad está en contra de nosotros. Lo único que me importa es este momento, cuando ambos nos demostramos cuánto nos amamos, cuando nos unimos en cuerpo y alma… cuando él y yo somos uno solo.

-Ahh… aah… Nowaki… Nowaki… - Suspiro su nombre una y otra vez, mientras lo siento entrar lentamente, reclinando inconscientemente mis piernas y oyendo los profundos y roncos jadeos que él emite, logrando excitarme aún más. Porque su voz, su voz es demasiado sensual. Endemoniadamente sensual.

-Mmm… Hiro-san, eres… eres increíble… - Me dice cuando entra completamente en mí, arrancándome un gemido tan alto que temo que todos los vidrios de la casa se quiebren. Y no sé por qué lo dice, si yo casi nunca hago nada, pero bueno, qué importa. Ya nada me importa y sólo quiero que comience el vaivén, por lo que con un movimiento de cadera se lo indico. Y él, siempre esperando mi comodidad y sin decir nada, comienza. Y Dios, se siente tan bien. Es como subir hasta lo más alto del cielo y luego bajar al mismo infierno, donde las llamas queman cada rincón de mi cuerpo, donde la cordura no existe, donde sólo queda la pasión y el fuego de un amor tan intenso como lo es el nuestro.

Mis uñas se entierran en su espalda, y aunque lo hago más que nada por el inmenso placer de sentirlo dentro de mí, también lo hago porque sé que lo excita. Y cuando siento el profundo y ronco gemido que se escapa de su garganta, no puedo evitar sonreír satisfecho al sentir que tengo al menos un poco de control en la situación… Aunque no es por mucho tiempo, porque entonces siento sus labios en mi cuello, lamiéndolo con avidez y dejando profundas marcas que seguramente mañana tendré que cubrir con la bufanda.

-¡Aaah! ¡N-Nowa… ki aah…! – Gimo cada vez más alto, apretando mis piernas en su cintura, mientras el vaivén sigue. Primero lento, desesperantemente lento, uniendo nuestros labios cada vez que podemos, rozando piel con piel, alma con alma, mientras pequeñas perlas de sudor aparecen sobre nosotros. Esto es el cielo, o el infierno, ya qué más da, pero siento que ya no es suficiente. Quiero más, necesito más… - ¡Nowaki, más… más rápido! – Grito con voz suplicante, mientras arqueo mi espalda y subo mis manos hacia su cuello, entrelazándolas tras su nuca y sintiendo cómo sólo segundos después la rapidez aumenta, al igual que el volumen de nuestros gemidos.

Dios, esto es demasiado, es… tan excitante, tan placentero, tan exquisito sentirlo así, de aquella manera que me hace comprobar que es sola y exclusivamente mío, que me pertenece, que yo le pertenezco, que jamás se irá de mi lado, que jamás volveré a hundirme en la oscuridad mientras siga oyendo sus amorosas palabras en mi oído, mientras sus manos sigan recorriéndome con aquel descaro que me mata, mientras todo su corazón esté completamente a mi disposición… Mientras _él_ esté conmigo.

Y pronto siento que ya no puedo más. Es simplemente demasiado placer.

-N-Nowaki… ya voy… me voy a… - Trato de avisarle mientras arqueo desesperadamente mi espalda, ansioso por sentir el tan añorado clímax. Y entonces siento su cálida mano rodeando mi miembro, haciéndome gemir loco de placer.

-Juntos, Hiro-san… - Susurra en mi oído mientras comienza a moverse más rápido, acompañando el vaivén con las rápidas caricias en mi excitado miembro, haciendo que mis gemidos superen a los suyos por mucho.

Calor, fricción, jadeos, gemidos, gritos, y en poco rato el clímax llega. Mi espalda se arquea a tal punto que puedo sentir como los huesos crujen y me vengo en su mano, manchando su abdomen mientras él se corre dentro de mí y cae pesadamente sobre mi cuerpo. Siento el cálido líquido escurrirse entre mis piernas, pero no me importa. Sólo necesito recordar cómo rayos se respira.

Puedo sentir los apurados latidos de su corazón al tenerlo tan cerca, y eso me hace sonreír, aún cuando todavía no recupero el aliento. Porque adoro saber que yo soy el causante de que él esté así en ese momento, aunque sinceramente yo estoy mucho peor. Siento que me dará un infarto en cualquier momento.

Entonces él sale de mí y me hace soltar un pequeño suspiro, que a la vez me hace sonrojar mucho y me _obliga_ a esconderme en su pecho cuando se acomoda a mi lado. Siento su risa enternecida y cómo cubre mi desnudo y -para él- frágil cuerpo delicadamente con la sábana.

"Nowaki, significa tifón…"

-Te amo, Hiro-san… - Me susurra mientras entrelazamos nuestras piernas tiernamente bajo las sábanas y yo me acurruco sobre él, sintiéndome agotado después de tal noche de pasión.

"Sin darme cuenta, me va envolviendo…"

Sonrío quedamente, mientras una de sus manos acaricia mi cabello con ternura.

"Me lleva…, me descontrola…"

Comienzo a quedarme dormido, y entonces, preso de ese exquisito letargo, le respondo:

-Yo también… Nowaki.

"Y sin darme cuenta… estoy cayendo."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**FIN**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** B-Bueno, yo… ./.

**Yami:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¬o¬

**NaYaTo:** o/o ¡No puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto! ¡No puedo creerlo! T/T *traumatizada en un rincón*

**Yami:** *se cruza de brazos* ¡Ja! Para que veas, el yaoi poco a poco carcome tu inocencia -_-Uu…

**NaYaTo:** T.T…. Tienes razón xDD

En fin chicos, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura ._. Sinceramente, mi cara arde, y no sé cómo diablos me convencí de subirlo, pero aquí estoy xD Y bueno, como les dije antes, sean duros con sus críticas òOó Es mi primer lemon y necesito mejorar lo que aún me falta :D

¡Besitos a todos, los amo! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.

**PD:** ¡Por cierto! Vean mi canal de YouTube www(_**punto**_)youtube(_**punto**_)com(_**slash**_)XxYuyiTahxX –Sí, el nombre es estúpido xDU- Pues subí una entrevista que les hicieron a los seiyuus de Hiro y Nowaki (Itou Kentarou y Kanna Nobutoshi) subtitulada al español nOn Espero que la disfruten, yo me reí mucho mientras la subtitulaba XD jajaja estos dos son una bomba juntos ewe En fin, adiocito los quiero~~ nOn


End file.
